Allen's Choice
by Thrilling Experience
Summary: Ever since that fateful night in the forest, Allen has a secret and is doing everything in his power to keep it hidden, amidst the surrounding him battles. Things aren't exactly as everyone seem to think they are. Moreover, it seems that his salvation lies in a man who condemned him to this fate. Tyki x Allen, Poker Pair.
1. Clowned Clown

"abc" - speech

_'abc'_ - thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>What was it? <strong>

The catalyst for him, of all, to commit such an act? Was it the striking difference in their appearances? The whiteness and pureness mockingly dragging out his dark soul and, dirtied in blood, self? Or perhaps the pleasure from hearing the other's screams, seeing his shocked expression?

No, it were those eyes.

No matter how many times he claimed the boy, touched and tainted every corner of his body, letting the red liquid be absorbed by the soil beneath them, those eyes never wavered. Despite being fully aware of what faith awaited him, Allen Walker's eyes stayed clear. There was not a speck of fear, dread nor helplessness. It thrilled him, yet at the same time he wished for no more than to gouge them out and crush those vibrant grey irises alight by –oh, the irony – god knows what.

In the end, as he regained his senses after losing count on how many times he filled the boy, Tyki Mikk decided to award the bravery presented to him by such an unusual human and bestowed the white haired boy with a slow, albeit painful, death.

One must say his goodbyes with the world, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm alive.<strong>

For over a month that he spend in the Asia Branch, this was the very first thought that swarmed Allen Walker's mind upon waking up.

Despite the fact that the training to regain his Innocence was, to say the least, going poorly. Despite the nightmares filled with velvety whispers, golden eyes and the smell of tobacco, just this simple word 'alive' made it all bearable. Made it worth putting up with the green mist's tantrum each time he focused on hurrying with recovering his left arm, knowing there are friends waiting for his return.

It was another month after that, just when everything was going smoothly, that the nightmare he thought he forgot about appeared before him in the form of a small, black butterfly.

"Walker…" The Head of the Branch called out to him whilst turning with a serious look pointed at everyone else present in the room. With no need for another word, every scientist present left the office to the privacy of the two that remained.

"Bak-san?" Allen asked, head dipped to the side in slight confusion. They just killed a level 4 Akuma, and on top of that his Innocence finally joined in with him. So then, why the serious expression…?

"It'd appear that you finally gave your answer…" The blond started, unsure of how to approach the news he needed to tell the young Exorcist.

Smiling brightly, Allen nodded, looking at his restored arm with fondness.

"I've decided to fight for both humans and Akuma. And my Innocence yielded to this decision."

"No doubt," Bak chuckled bitterly, having a hunch as to exactly why the Crown Clown was opposed to Allen fighting only for people.

"Bak-san…?" The boy leaned in, seeing as his superior-but-still-a-stalker appeared to be deep in thought, "Is something wrong…?"

The blond took a deep breath and levelled his sharp gaze on Allen.

"When we asked you what happened in the forest, you told us you were attacked by a Noah," There was a beat of a pause before he spoke again, and the Exorcist noticed a slight tremor in the other's voice.

"Is that _all_ that happened?"

And grey eyes widened, flashes of images swimming in his mind, ghosts of touches brushing against his skin making him shiver.

"W-why… are you asking me that… now?"

To Bak, Allen's reaction couldn't be more clearer, and it tore at his heart, making the nails in his clenched fist to break the skin.

_'Be calm. You're not the one who needs the support, he is,'_

"The tests Lou-Fa and her team ran just earlier… I noticed something was… _amiss_,"

_'Amiss?'_ Allen thought, _'Could it be that Tyki Mikk did something to me other than leaving a hole in my heart?'_

And then it dawned on him what the man standing before him was trying to tell him. But it was, by all physical, biological and any means impossible.

"Walker…" Bak called out softly, so as to not startle the boy, whose face already resembled the colour of his hair,

"You're…"

Allen's hand shot up, preventing those… wretched words from putting the seal of finalization on his current predicament.

"It's fine," the boy answered weakly, only fuelling the anger growing inside the blond.

"No, it's not! How could you possibly be f-"

"It's _/fine/_," the sudden outburst startled them both, Allen's breaths coming out in short gasps as he clutched his sides.

"Walker…" Bak's voice echoed across the empty room. How could the boy be so strong? Not only was he almost killed and rendered useless as an Exorcist, thinking of himself as no more than a weapon to fight for the cause of humans and Akuma alike. And now /this/…

"… about this?" Allen's words reached him, only now realizing that the boy was speaking to him.

"Pardon?"

"Could you please not tell anyone about this?"

"But…"

"_/Please/,_" Though his voice was pleading, the strength in those grey orbs was overwhelming to the point of nearly taking the blonde's breath away.

"… Alright. However, I'd like for you to report to me and me only about your condition. I'll be monitoring you personally from now on,"

Allen's eyes widened, glazing over at the comforting words. And here he thought he'd be all by himself in this unknown journey.

"Bak-san…"

The man smiled, patting the shorter boy's head.

"No worries, just think of me as your personal doctor,"

Nodding, the young Exorcist was just about to voice his thanks when a ringing noise from behind interrupted him. His thoughts were muddled and confused, but it'd seem that even those will have to be sorted later.

"Walker, it's time,"

At Bak's words Allen took a deep breath and walked out of the room, heading for his temporary one to fetch the new coat.

It was time to board the Ark.

* * *

><p><em>'Those eyes again,'<em> Tyki thought, feeling a shiver travel across his spine. How long has it been since he felt that way? The pure thrill of just /thinking/ about what will very soon be unfolding on top of this crumbling tower.

"Tyki Mikk," Allen's sharp, angry gaze bore into the amused golden irises, "I also have something I'd like to say,"

The Noah of Pleasure drowned out any outside noise, his focus solely on those orbs.

_'Ah, here we are yet again, Shounen,'_ Tyki thought, stretching his arm to produce a Golem that turned into a star-shaped like shield.

"Let's have our last dance,"

And thorough their fight Allen's mind kept on wondering how come this man could be the one... How is it that behind the gentle – however cunning – human he met and stripped on the train using Poker as a weapon could be hiding this sort of… madness.

Those eyes were not the eyes of someone sane.

That smirk stretching and splitting the dark-skinned face was downright maniac.

The malice and killing intent directed solely at him were enough to suffocate should he hesitate for just a moment.

And as those thoughts kept on wandering, Allen – unaware of it – kept on shielding a particular part of his body.

He may not have noticed, but Tyki certainly did.

And, to put it lightly, it baffled him.

Just now, during their air fight the boy choose to be hit in a vital point near to his heart rather than…

Deciding to get a final, solid answer to his theory, Tyki planted the Golems in the water, and ordered them all to shoot their beams straight at the boy.

What happened next was not something he expected.

The white coat made of Innocence, sensing the quickly approaching threat, enveloped its master in a protecting cocoon while shredding to pieces all the butterflies in one motion.

"That thing's just like a full body armour,"

But now, his suspicions were confirmed.

"I'm going to crush you with this hand once more. Just like /that/ night,"

* * *

><p><em>'I won't die,'<em>

_'I want to live,'_

_'To defeat Tyki Mikk,'_

_…_

_'No, that's wrong. That's not the reason I want to live,'_

_'The reason is… I found something important,'_

_'I refuse to die here!'_

"I don't know what were you planning, but don't think I'll just let you," Tyki's voice said next to Allen's ear, squeezing the boy's heart that's currently in the palm of his hand.

Yet, something was off.

No matter who, the power of the vacuum would kill a person shortly after being formed. So why was this boy moving? Why were those eyes, despite being dulled, still mocking him? Why, just by being near him, Tyki felt an unknown sensation?

Funnily enough, Allen's thoughts reached the same conclusion.

Just by being near the Noah cleared the fog clouding over his scattered, indecisive feelings.

But no more.

_'You and I are both two in one,'_

And as if fuelled by this clarity, the Innocence reacted, morphing into its final form.

* * *

><p>Road watched the scene below in terror. If Tyki, without fulfilling the requirements needed to his full awakening, was cut by a blade that'll steal his Noah.. what will happen?<p>

Yes, being the second eldest, she was fully aware of the difficulty that Noahs of Pleasure must burden. It's precisely because of those, that every other member of the Clan tends to overlook all the trespassing of rules that Pleasures commit right up until the moment of awakening.

It was almost laughable, Road couldn't help but muse, that one of said requirements just became Tyki's downfall.

"No matter what happens, I'm prepared to bear the burden," Allen's voice reached her, the seriousness, mingled with sadness in his eyes startling.

_'Why was he sad? And what burden could he possibly be…'_ Her eyes widened as she jumped down from the pumpkin umbrella.

_'Tykki!'_

Ready to run up to the man, she was stopped by her Uncle's outstretched hand.

"It's fine," he murmured with a weak smile, a trickle of blood escaping from his mouth.

_'It's not fine! You don't know!'_

Her mind screamed at him as Allen pierced the soon-to-be ex-Noah for the second time.

"Sorry, Road…"

Tyki whispered, feeling his consciousness, along with Noah, fading.

But before it completely disappeared, he could swear he heard something.

_'… pa'_

_'… Papa…'_

* * *

><p>It hurt, falling onto his hands in order not to impact with his middle. Allen knew that the fall will surely bruise his arms, if not break them, for one was hurting quite badly.<p>

Nevertheless, better him than Chaoji who was the intended target.

Or was he…?

Allen heaved on all fours, clutching his stomach as he took huge gulps of much needed air into his lungs.

**Bathump.**

'_What was that?'_ His head shot up, eyes widening upon seeing a mass of tentacles and a… figure standing in the middle of them.

"You… no way… I destroyed your Noah power…"

But did he really? Power is still power and remains, no matter into how many pieces it's dissected.

Allen realized it all too late, fisting the fabric of the uniform, right in the middle of his stomach.

"Who… are you?"

The empty eyes looking at him were his only answer.

**Bathump.**

"What does it mean? Why?!"

The cold, unfocused gaze moved slowly down Allen's body.

And the boy was helpless to watch as those tentacles curled and wrapped around Tyki's body, the man himself screaming in agony.

_'Where…'_

The black blood kept on dripping onto the floor.

_'.. is…'_

The wind blew, carrying with itself the dark power now coursing through the transformed man.

_'.. my chil…'_

Allen's eyes widened, hearing the broken whisper of a man he once knew as Tyki Mikk.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a certain man dressed in a fat clown costume smiled wickedly behind his mask, whilst looking up at the dark artificial sky, decorated only by thirteen stars.<p>

And currently, one of them was shining as bright as the sun during the cloud-less day.

"So you did it, Tyki-pon? Giving me so much trouble all the time," With one, last glance the Millennium Earl left the musician's room of his new Ark to go and fetch his, now awakened, family member.

_'Finding and disposing of it have to wait for another day,'_ The Earl mused, evidently happy bounce present in his step.

Should he wait for but a moment, he'd notice a very small, barely lit white dot hovering slightly behind the active star.

* * *

><p>So, hello :D Recently I re-watched the Dgm and at the episode where Tyki destroys Allen's Innocence I thought 'what if they did the deed and Allen got pregnant?' So this story is basically me matching and twisting animemanga scenes to match this thought and what happens after. Feel free to ignore it, I'm just indulging myself here since my head is too small to keep it all bottled in :D


	2. Connection

"abc" - speech

_'abc'_ - thoughts

* * *

><p>After the fight inside the Arc things couldn't get more hetic even if Allen asked for it. Well, technically speaking out of all the members he's the one who picked the shortest straw.<p>

During the last month not only were the news of him being the vessel for a Noah made public, but he was constantly surveyed. If not by a Link then someone else from the organization.

It honestly made things hard for him, mainly moving to and from the Asian Branch, for his routine check-ups with Bak. It amazed him – but also scared – just how much life force the little, nearly four months old, bud growing inside him has. Despite being bloodied and tattered it remained healthy, surprisingly so.

Then again, Allen should've known better.

Whether it was because of the wounds he received or the baby, lately he kept on hurting around his chest and stomach area. A kind of pulling pain, as if aching for being away from something. The young Exorcist tried to fill this emptiness with food and by staying close to his friends, but it was to no avail.

The only thing that helped, was the music played by him in the Fourteenth's room. Which is why, more often than not, if someone tried to find Allen Walker, that was the first place they'd look him for.

Bak asked him once, what will he do if the child will be born as a Noah.

But, really, was there anything to be done about that?

Just like the souls put into an Akuma cannot choose their fate or control their actions, a child – no matter who their parents are – is guilty of no crime.

And Allen will be damned if he'll let something happen to this child.

Of course, he never told the blonde that he's nearly hundred percent sure this one _will_ be born as one. Try as he might, the teen 's not stupid enough to ignore all the signs.

How it remains healthy despite all the chaos happening all around it.

How those pains, active especially at night, seem like a cry for someone. As if a child calling its parent to come and comfort him.

_'I'm sorry,'_ Allen thought with a single tear slowly cascading down his cheek, _'Your Father doesn't know you exist. And it'd be better for the both of us to remain that way,'_

Smiling sadly as he caressed his lightly visible bump the boy turned the page of the book he found in his Master's room and focused on it again.

* * *

><p>Strolling through the corridors at a fast pace and ignoring the throbbing pain in his chest, Tyki Mikk nearly stormed into his chambers, ignoring the girl sitting on the floor with a sweet treat in her hand.<p>

Groaning as the pain seemed to intensify, he choose to stay oblivious to the presence of the other and ripped his shirt open, not being a least bit mindful of the buttons flying in every direction.

Clutching at the exposed chest, the Portuguese slumped into the chair, letting go of his self-control and unleashing a fraction of a power that shattered the window before him.

"Tykki," Road called out calmly, wary of not startling the man, "What's wrong?"

"My wounds… the're aching," he murmured into the palms covering his face, heaving loudly before speaking again,

"Tell me, Road, please… what is this _feeling_?"

The girl stared sadly at the pieces of glass, just now seeing exactly why her uncle obscured his vision. They all reflected the same, faceless person.

And to her, it couldn't get more clear why Tyki's suffering so. The child Allen carries under his heart must be a Noah. One that is trying to call out. She heard stories before, about the unconditional bond a parent and child born as a Noah can share.

That is, assuming the mother managed to survive giving birth.

"Tyki-pon~ there you are~!" A loud and, considering the situation, annoying voice startled them both and forced to look to the door, only to see the fat clown standing there.

"What is it Millennium Earl? I'm a little _busy_ right now," the hostility present in the Portuguese's voice was there on purpose, willing the man to just _/leave/_.

No such luck.

"Don't be like that~ I have a new mission for you~" The Earl chirped happily, obviously pleased about something.

"Did something good happen?" Road smirked, forgetting momentarily about her uncle's problem.

"You see~, I was just scrolling through the last fight with those damn Exorcists and noticed something rather… _peculiar,_" the already wide smile stretched even further.

That got the full attention of the other two present in the room.

"I made a mistake. Allen Walker was not given the Player's License. He is the Fourteen _/himself/_,"

"Wha-" Tyki's eyes widened, and despite the pain still throbbing inside his chest he looked speechlessly at Road.

Who was in a state very similar to his.

"That's why~," The Earl continued happily, pointing his fat finger at the Portuguese, "we must quickly find and dispose of the infant you made,"

"… Pardon?" Tyki blinked once, then twice.

"Road, you didn't tell him~?" The girl shook her head, thoughts straying away from the conversation that's about to unfold.

"Each generation of Pleasure tends to supress their powers unconsciously, just like you did," The Earl started and Tyki nodded, agreeing to it so far.

"But~! There are actually two keys to release and awaken that true power~! The first is to be nearly fatally wounded by Innocence,"

_'Couldn't get more fatal than being stripped of Noah's powers, I suppose,'_ Tyki thought, nodding once more.

"The other, is to bear the fruit of your name, meaning pleasure~ And what is the ultimate fruit that can be born out of it~?"

_'Oh,'_ the understanding dawned on him almost immediately, _'A child,'_

"I asked Road to help look for it, but no such luck. So, Tyki-pon~? Remember which human wench did you implant your marvellous seed into~?"

"No, I didn't…" He tried to protest, having a blank mind.

"Around four to five month ago?" Road finally joined in their conversation, willing, _/hoping/_ for her uncle to realize it on his own. With things as they're now, Allen's life was in grave danger.

Tyki concentrated, and few minutes later shook his head, no face or name coming to him.

"No worries~ We'll definitely dispose of it sooner or later. Don't want my Tyki-pon to be bound by _anything_~" And with that the Earl walked away, leaving the pondering Tyki and Road, who kept on looking at him sadly.

_'I didn't lie, there was no woman ever since… that time,'_ The Portuguese mused to himself, gently brushing the scar on his chest.

It's true that he often used to indulge in sexual pleasures with random women who looked at him like starving wolves, ready to pounce at any given chance. He _/is/_ a Pleasure, after all.

However, ever since that time in the forest, his sex life became, well… non-existent. He tried, really, he did, but no woman could evoke in him the feeling of power, thrill and _/pure pleasure/_ of heatedly claiming and coming into the body of another. And once he tasted that delicious, forbidden fruit, no ordinary one could ever match up to it.

_'Allen Walker…'_ his mind supplied the name naturally, and Tyki couldn't help, but chuckle.

_'There's just no way…'_

* * *

><p>And yet, when he finally saw the boy, Tyki felt the lightness he hasn't in a while. All his pain disappeared the moment the white haired Exorcist and he were next to each other.<p>

From the surprised look on the teen's face, he deduced the other felt the same way.

But why, though?

And what was this fluttering feeling in his stomach? Was he happy to see him?

Well, of course he was. Enemies or no, to him Allen Walker was one of the very few people he actually, honestly _/liked/_.

So to find out that he's also going to, sooner or later, become his kin, how could he _/not/_ be happy about it?

And dear whoever help him, but when the Kitchen Knife-kun stabbed the teen in his fit of madness, Tyki could swear he heard a faint whisper of something brushing against his cheek.

Though, he ignored it in favour of openly ogling the beautiful dark skinned body of the Shounen with an absurdly happy grin – matching only that of the Earl himself.

It was then that, for the first time, Tyki Mikk thought someone looked /_truly beautiful/_.

* * *

><p>Aaaand that'd be all for chapter two. Short, I know. But bear with me if you decided to stick around and read this story. The next chap will continue with the manga, but after that it'll be just me and my madness :D<p> 


	3. Pursuit

"abc" - speech

_'abc'_ - thoughts

_"abc"_ - flashback

* * *

><p><em>'Run… Run!'<em>

The sole thought screaming in his mind was what pushed Allen to move his heavy body and get as far away from the plaza as he could. True, he wished not to involve the innocent people into his problems with both the Noah and Akuma that kept on pursuing him.

But there was more to it than that.

Allen felt the stabbing in his, now quite large, belly, which could mean only one thing – Tyki Mikk was close by.

_'He knows... He knows!'_

And after their last encounter, the teen wasn't ready to face him just yet. Those hurtful words rang in his mind still as fresh as that day, three months ago…

* * *

><p><em>Panting heavily and resisting the urge to throw up, Allen found himself with handfuls of one unconscious Road Camelot. Which only fuelled his confused emotions, and being in the blessed state, it took him all of few seconds to snap…<em>

_… That is, until his Innocence, for reasons unknown, started to go out of control, disobeying his orders._

_Was it because of the Apocryphos? Or perhaps because of Tyki being so close to him? Allen wasn't sure. Not that he wanted to know, either way._

_"Your arm's telling him where you are. I'll slice it off for you," The Portuguese murmured, already wrapping his own arms around the boy._

_"W… Wait!" Allen called out in a panicked voice. Dear mother of gods, it was just a simple embrace, but why did it feel so good, so soothing?_

_Struggling, he barely managed to break free, causing Tyki to misunderstand his actions._

_"Why are you running? You're still hopelessly dependant on that thing?" The Noah's features were hard, it was easy to tell he's angry. Quite a bit so. Allen met his expression with a scowl of his own, ignoring the throbbing in his lower section._

_"Are you fucking retarded? Did that /thing/ look like it was God's creation? It was a savage beast!"_

_"You Noah aren't so different, are you? You lead Akuma and massacre hundreds besides, so you're so much worse!" Allen spit back, surprising the Portuguese with his reaction for a moment, before his lips curled up in a smirk._

_"You, of all people, say that to me?" Tyki asked with a weary sigh, further pissing the boy off, "That damn troublesome Noah you have, and the Innocence… You hold within you two such monsters,"_

_The golden eyes narrowed, looking up and down the boy before stilling at the widened grey eyes,_

_"It's you who's the worst out of all of us, Allen Walker,"_

* * *

><p>Tyki knew about his child. Their child. And he clearly didn't want to do anything with it, going as far as calling it first a 'Noah', then a 'monster'.<p>

Yes, during those three months Allen discovered something.

He has a Player's Licence, that much is true.

And he has the Fourteenth inside of himself, too.

Except… it's not_ him_, but the growing _life_ he's carrying under his heart.

When Nea, for that is how he introduced himself, appeared before him for the very first time, for a moment Allen thought it was Tyki Mikk, not him. It's no wonder, right? Be that as it may, the Noah of Pleasure is the boy's biological father. At least this incarnation of him.

So, during many sleepless nights, when the ex-Exorcist was either in too much pain or on the lookout for the Akuma, the two of them talked and Nea explained everything to Allen. That the pain he's experiencing is not because of the Apocryphos or the wound inflicted by Mugen, but because he – the infant – needs the presence of his other parent in order to keep the powers swelling within the small body at bay.

And while he thought he understood it, when push came to shove, Allen's first thought upon hearing the man's voice was to flee as far as possible.

"Allen," Nea's voice brushed his mind, and the teen doubled over as the stabbing pain assaulted him, causing in a fall, right under the bridge, screaming loudly as it became more and more unbearable.

_'Calm down. Calm down, it's alright. Things are still… ok,'_ He kept on chanting whilst clutching at his belly, trying to calm the infant and subdue his powers that were now flowing out of him in a black, misty smoke.

But to no avail, Allen's consciousness kept on slipping away as the boy desperately tried to find something to hold on to that'd keep him awake.

_'Someone… Link… Kanda…'_ His left arm reached out, pleading for it to be grasped.

_'Tyki…'_

And as if on cue, a silhouette appeared before him, long dark hair, put in a low ponytail, flowing freely in the wind as the person leaned down. And only then Allen noticed that it wasn't Tyki.

"Nea…" The man looked at him, tears continuously cascading down the dark skinned cheeks.

"Do you… hate me?" The vision – or was it hallucination? – kneeled in front of Allen and gently cupped his cheek.

How could he think that? Hate him? It was such a strong word that the emotion behind it scared Allen. And the sole thought of Nea thinking that he's harbouring such feeling for the baby petrified his mind and froze his body. Just because he's a coward, scared to face the fears as well as his own, supressed emotions...

_'Hate you?'_ The teen thought, just as his reinforcement arrived, _'I love you, Nea,'_

_"Don't stop. Keep walking,"_ Road's weak voice murmured in his mind, reminding Allen to pull himself together and move.

_"Those are the last words Nea left Mana," The girl smiled gently, her whole body aglow,_

_"Nea, he fought for Mana… So you must fight for Nea," her eyes moved lower, resting on his hips, "And Tyki,"_

_Grey eyes widened, understanding of those words taking Allen's breath away._

_'You shielded me from Apocryphos back in the cell because you knew? Knew and accepted this child?'_

_"It's a… secret… okay?"_

_'That's why I won't stop moving, even if it means running away. I won't let anyone hurt you Nea. Including your Father,'_

* * *

><p>"That ever <em>annoying<em> Cross," The Earl grumbled, accidentally breaking the glass he's holding, "Even after he kicked the bucket he's still a nuisance to me,"

**Twitch.**

"There was nothing to be done once _that_ Innocence activated the barrier," Tyki supplied calmly, sipping on his wine.

**Twitch.**

"Few minutes longer and the Fourteenth would've been in our grasp," And another glass met the same fate as the first one.

"But I gotta say, Allen Walker in that clown costume… it suited him far too much!" Wisely joined in, barking a laugh as the image appeared in his mind's eye.

"Tykki…?" Road tried to appear as calm and collected as possible whilst calling out to her Uncle.

"Hm? What's wrong, Road?"

"What do you think? About Allen, I mean?"

"What, you ask," The Portugese murmured, letting out a quiet hum, "I guess it was alright. The outfit,"

**Twitch. Twitch.**

"Did Allen look… fat?"

"Well… he did. Because he was a clown,"

**_Snap._**

"Are you that stupid?!" Road nearly roared, startling the other two present at the table.

Usually she was a patient one, even more so when it came to the ever oblivious to anything, but his own amusement and pleasure, Uncle. But enough is enough. She thought, hoped, _/prayed/_ that Tykki would figure it out. But by the lords! To not even let one suspicion about the boy, as well as his actions for the whole duration of time since it happened…? The sole thought caused her, already overflowing, powers to wrap around the both of them, creating a sanctuary for her to properly vent out all the pent up frustration directe at the older man.

"Of course he'd look fat! He's _pregnant!_" Her whole posture screamed of anger, eyes glaring daggers at the surprised expression on the Portuguese's face.

Tyki blinked. Then blinked once more. And laughed out loud, the force of the sound causing his head to lean back.

"Road, I believe the education these days is lacking severely. Allen is a boy, he could never get pre-"

"That night in the forest," She shamelessly cut him off, pleased at the slight shrinking of pupils in those golden irises, "You did it, didn't you? You had sex with Allen,"

"… So? Just because I popped his cherry doesn't mean anything," Tyki shot back weakly, not mindful of how his choice of words slipped from the usually refined one. After all, there was no Earl to remind him of his manners.

But Road was already there, having as many counter arguments as needed. She did her research, and carefully at that.

"The pain you've been feeling after Allen cut you with his sword… is it really your wound that's aching? Or perhaps an area closer to where your heart is? Maybe even the heart _itself_?" She tapped a finger against her forearm, impatiently awaiting the reply.

Yet, none came.

Tykki's eyes were blown wide now, subconsciously putting a hand over said heart. He never noticed it himself, but now that his niece brought it up, she was right. To him pain was just that, pain. He never bothered with what, exactly, was hurting him.

"Have you been hearing a voice, maybe? A whisper, as if someone's calling your name? Pleading for you, asking for help?" Road supplied quietly, sensing that her words were breaching the impossible to penetrate barrier of Tykki's obliviousness.

The Noah of Pleasure remained silent, finding no words to reply with.

With a weary sigh, the girl enveloped her Uncle's stiff form in a warm embrace, speaking gently.

"The child Allen's carrying is the real Fourteenth, not Allen himself. That's why Wisely mistook him for you at first. And all this time he's been fighting both us, the Order and Apocryphos alone, to protect the child he thinks you resent," At Tyki's sharp intake of breath, she paused, letting those words sink in and to let the man prepare for what she's about to say next.

"The child born of Noah needs a physical connection with both parents. Else the tool the pregnancy takes on the one who carries it will become too much. The pain you're feeling? Allen has been feeling it tenfold for the past seven months,"

"What do you want me to do, Road?" The Portugese whispered hoarsely, supressing all the emotions swelling inside his constricting chest.

"Find him! Chain him to yourself if you must! Do you want to lose something precious to you again? If you don't do something, both Nea and Allen will _/die/_, Tykki. "

No more than a blink of an eye later, Lord Tyki Mikk was nowhere to be seen inside the temporarily created dimension.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaand that's that for both manga and anime reference. I really do recommend to watch the anime with that mindset. It'll blow you away :D And sorry, but I really do like overprotective Road when it comes to Allen. Anyhow, the real fun will start in the next chap so look forward to it! :D<p> 


End file.
